


The Devil Makes Three

by sleepylotus



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Threesome - F/F/M, post awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylotus/pseuds/sleepylotus
Summary: Anamaria and Elizabeth devise a little birthday surprise for Jack Sparrow. Complete.





	1. I. Blessings

# I.

 

“Do you think he’ll come?”

Anamaria raised one dark eyebrow suggestively, full lips twisted in a smirk, which only made Elizabeth giggle to herself as they stretched out in her large down-filled bed. The she-pirate had that effect on the usually stern Pirate King: the power to unwind Elizabeth with just a look from across the room. It was a blessing and a curse at times.

Mostly a blessing.

Yes, Elizabeth could term Anamaria as nothing but a gift from the gods, as disinterested in the plights of humans as they usually seemed. She’d been so _lonely_ in the time before Anamaria—black days after the battle with Beckett and the EITC, the aftermath which saw so much death and Jack Sparrow sailing off into the sunset as quickly as he could give the order, leaving Elizabeth in an unfamiliar new home with the weight of the Brethren crown weighing upon her.

It began as a simple friendship, innocent enough. Conversation and the comfort of feminine company. Anamaria knew all too well what it was like to be the only woman among wolves of the sea. Yet somewhere along the line, the boundaries blurred. Perhaps they had never existed, really, but one night when drunk on good rum while they sat in the King’s Aerie, the deck of a galleon that looked out over the whole of the City, Ana had kissed Elizabeth and Elizabeth kissed Ana back.

Elizabeth had not noticed it before, but after her first night with Anamaria in her bed suddenly she saw signs of Sapphic affection everywhere. Hand holding in the street, soft kisses exchanged in full public view. It did not exactly _shock_ her—no, she’d seen too much in the past year for that. But perhaps it did surprise, to see it flaunted so openly. But if anything, the Cove was a place of egalitarian ideals. It was one of the few places in the world where a woman could own property—apparently she could take a woman to bed with her too if she liked without being publicly flogged.

In a place as filled with hard men as Shipwreck City, perhaps it would seem the most natural thing in the world for women of the Cove to take up with other women rather than the rougher sex. For all the indignities a woman could endure at the hand of a man, particularly a pirate, well…there was comfort to be found in bodies that were made of gentle curves rather than the hard ridges won by a life at sea.

But then again, perhaps it had nothing to do with men, Elizabeth mused. Perhaps women loved women because women were _wonderful_.

“He’ll come,” Anamaria assured Elizabeth, reaching out to stroke her hair. The Pirate King sighed a little, turning into her touch like a cat.

Jack Sparrow was a subject they had avoided for a time; like thin ice on a pond they skirted it carefully, neither willing to test it. Anamaria had a history with Jack as long as her impossibly svelte legs, and well…Elizabeth _had_ both bedded him _and_ killed him, _once_. But in time they were able to acknowledge one more point they had in common: they were both impossibly in love with that kohl-painted scoundrel.

Two nights ago Anamaria found Elizabeth in her dressing gown, a Chinese confection of red silk embroidered with flowers and cranes. The Pirate King looked out the aft windows of the galleon she called home, over the city and the harbor where the _Black Pearl_ had made berth since the previous Tuesday.

 _He keeps it a secret from most,_ had said Anamaria, sliding her arms around Elizabeth’s willowy waist, resting her chin on Elizabeth’s shoulder. They were the same height, and Elizabeth had leaned back into Ana’s lithe form. _But his birthday’s coming up in a couple days. Two score, will be our Jack Sparrow._

 _I imagine he’s not happy about that,_ had mused Elizabeth, melting a little as Ana’s lips pressed to just that precise spot upon her impossibly long neck that made her knees weak. _He’s been desperate to find the Fountain for years._

 _Should we offer to cheer him up a bit?_ had offered Anamaria saucily, one of her hands sliding up Elizabeth’s ribcage.

 _You mean…_ Elizabeth gasped as Ana’s hand closed upon her breast, plucking at her nipple in a way that made her womb tighten.

 _Aye. Would you like that, Lisbeth?_ Clever fingers had toyed with the belt of her dressing gown, the silk sliding open in surrender to Anamaria’s ministrations. Elizabeth gasped as her lover caressed the curve of her bare belly. To be honest it was hard to think about Jack Sparrow, when in Ana’s capable hands.

 _Perhaps,_ she’d answered breathily. _Would you?_

“If he doesn’t get here soon though, I might start without him,” said Anamaria, her dark eyes sweeping over Elizabeth’s form.

“Pirate,” Elizabeth teased, reaching out to trace the curve of Ana’s shoulder. Her fingers caught on the puckered flesh of a scar, but kept following their trail down her arm. Ana was covered in scars, from enemy daggers, navy cutlasses, and the crisscrossed remembrance of a former master’s whip upon her back.

She’d been born on Hispaniola, the daughter of a slave and a Spanish planter. When she was still only a girl she’d been taken by privateers while en route to Cuba, and bought to serve on a Jamaican sugar plantation. Somehow she’d escaped to Tortuga, but Ana had yet to tell the dark tale to Elizabeth, and the Pirate King did not press her. Jack fit in somewhere, but the shadows were still too deep, and Elizabeth dared not hold up a lantern to them until Ana was ready.

Perhaps Anamaria dressed in frumpy ill-fitting men’s clothes to disguise her comely figure, but out of her duds Ana was nothing less than a marvel of perfect curves and skin the color of warm cocoa. _I feel so ridiculous next to you_ Elizabeth had said once, as they lay side by side in her massive carved wood bed, spent from their lovemaking. Elizabeth found herself pale as a fish next to Ana’s delectable caramel skin. _You’re so beautiful._

Anamaria had raised that eyebrow as though the King had grown an extra head, all too used to being looked down upon for the color of her skin on top of being a member of the supposedly weaker sex. _Don’t be stupid,_ said Anamaria in her blunt way that Elizabeth adored. _You’re perfect._ Even though they’d only just finished, two minutes later Ana used her mouth to show Elizabeth just how perfect she found her Pirate King. As usual, Ana won the argument.

Elizabeth didn’t mind.

As Elizabeth’s questing touch made its journey across the curve of Ana’s hip, then back up her ribcage, brushing the tip of her nipple with her palm, the King felt her lover’s gaze sharpen like that of a wolf surveying its quarry. Elizabeth could barely suppress a knowing smile before Ana’s full lips descended to hers, kissing her with a gentle urgency that turned the Pirate King to putty in her hands.

“Jack Sparrow might just have to wait,” declared Anamaria, her voice low and velvety with her growing desire. “You belong to _me_ , Miss Swann.”

Happily Elizabeth laughed, and then moaned as Ana’s lips closed upon her nipple, sucking and grazing her lightly with her teeth. “Of course I do,” she answered breathily, sliding her fingers into Ana’s crown of dark hair, then down the graceful curve of her lover’s spine.

How was it so easy to say it to Anamaria, when she would have fought tooth and nail any man who had tried to claim her? Jack certainly didn’t own her, even if… _Well_. Perhaps a piece of her, in a way. He _had_ been her first.

And she couldn’t quite manage to forget him, it seemed.

Ana’s hand slid down Elizabeth’s belly, and the King writhed with just the mere anticipation of her touch. “ _Shhh_ ,” teased Ana, smiling around Elizabeth’s breast, knowing all too well. Her fingers grazed Elizabeth’s curls, teasing her lightly before dipping one finger into her slit. She was _soaking wet,_ and the thought drove Ana a little bit mad, making her feel even more fiercely possessive. “Is this for me, _corazon_?” she asked, knowing Elizabeth liked it when she spoke in her first tongue. “Or for the thought that Jack might join us in bed tonight?”


	2. II. Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday boy arrives.

# II.

 

When Jack received the missive sealed with red wax imprinted with the royal insignia he would admit that his heart jumped _a little_ into his throat. Not because it was a message from a King, but because the note was in _Elizabeth’s_ hand, and it rather enigmatically invited him to join her in the Royal Aerie at half past eleven.

Early, by Shipwreck standards.

He was only a _little_ drunk at the time he received the note, and a little down as well. It was his birthday, though he didn’t really relish the idea of anyone knowing that Jack Sparrow was yet another year older and no closer to immortality than he’d been two years ago.

There were a few people about who knew. His father, of course, and Anamaria…he didn’t recall ever telling _Elizabeth_ though.

Furthermore, where _was_ Anamaria? Usually she would have found him by now, as she did when they were both in port, typically on the pretext of telling him off which _usually_ ended in a decidedly more _pleasant_ exchange of epithets—and other things, bless her black little pirate heart. However, perhaps their last tryst had ended a bit too heatedly…Ana was still _mighty_ miffed about his absconding with and eventual sinking of her boat the _Jolly Mon._

In the end, curiosity won out.

Curiosity, and… _well._

He groaned with the undefined thought, longing a sharp ache over his heart. Lizzy had _killed_ him, and he _still_ didn’t have the sense to forget that saucy little piece of a Pirate King. Thoughts of her went with him everywhere he went, whether it was across town or all the way to Singapore.

Jack took his time walking across the town, stopping to chat here and evading a bloke or two to whom he still owed money there. When he reached the impossibly long staircase up to the Aerie he sighed, feeling his age already.

He _really_ needed to find that Fountain.

Had not the promise of _Elizabeth_ awaited him at the top of the stairs, he might have forgone the effort. As it was, he took his time, meandering up the winding stairway one step by one. By the time he reached her door, a massive carved wood thing that depicted a scene of sea creatures and mermaids— _sirens, how fitting—_ Jack paused to catch his breath. When he sufficiently felt he wouldn’t present the picture of a gasping old man he knocked lightly, and waited.

And waited.

He tried the door handle, finding it unlocked, and he dared to let himself in. A single lantern burned low on a table, and a trail of little origami swans led from the front door through the living area to what would be the great cabin of the galleon. A bit more light shone from that open portal across the way, and…Jack’s every hair stood on end as the distinctive sound of a woman _moaning_ met his ears.

Not just _any_ woman. _Elizabeth._ There were some sounds a man would never forget…

Quietly Jack made his way to the doorway, and the sight that met his eyes stole his breath away.

 _Oh_ there _was Anamaria._

“Is this for me, _corazon?”_ she purred in Elizabeth’s ear as she touched the Pirate King between her legs. “Or for the thought that Jack might join us in bed tonight?”

“A man can only hope.”

With a gasp the women looked up to find Jack Sparrow leaning upon the doorframe, his dark eyes gleaming brightly in the candlelight. A small smirk pulled at the corner of that infuriating mouth, a mouth far too _fine_ to belong on the face of a pirate.

A pregnant moment passed in which Jack wondered if the ladies enjoyed themselves so much they would soon tell Jack to _go away._ Then Anamaria smiled in greeting, though it really more resembled a baring of teeth. Elizabeth looked unsure, her lovely mocha eyes too wide. With a maestro’s finesse Ana stroked her King once more, and Elizabeth could not help but close her eyes, her head tilting back into the pillow.

Jack dared not move, dared not speak another word, afraid he might upset this delicate balance and ruin the delectable tableau before him. His usually roomy breeches suddenly felt _uncomfortably_ tight.

Ana whispered something in Elizabeth’s ear, winning a girlish giggle that tugged at Jack’s heartstrings. He’d _never_ heard her laugh like _that._ In tandem the women untangled themselves just enough to move to the edge of the bed. They moved like cats— _big cats—_ something that could _devour_ a man, and they regarded Jack with a mixture of curiosity and _hunger_.

Yes, the sirens upon the door were _most_ apt, he reckoned, yet he rather liked the thought of being devoured by these lovely women, the candlelight gilding them both in a way that really was quite _unfair_. Like the sun and the moon, they were, all fire and dark mystery. If the sun and the moon could be _naked,_ that is, which they most assuredly were. Hungrily his eyes cast over their swathes of smooth bare skin, their long legs, the swells of their hips and proud little breasts, small but such a perfect handful…

They could have asked for _anything_ in that moment, but Ana simply inquired, “Fancy joining us tonight? If you don’t have better plans, that is…”

The last was delivered with a puckish smirk that indicated she knew the answer before even bothering to ask the question.

“I can’t say I am _opposed_ to the notion,” he answered, reluctant to betray just how eager he was to climb into that massive bed with the two of them. There was some irony, he reckoned, in that the two women he held the most weakness for had somehow found each other’s company. “Though I thought you were still rather angry with me, sweetling?”

“You keep promising to make it up to me,” Anamaria sniffed, a devilish fire burning in those lovely dark eyes that did unspeakable mischief to Jack’s insides. What was _wrong_ with him, that he adored women like this? Women who would stab you as soon as kiss you, when he could go down to the Drunken Lady and find three strumpets who would all speak sweetly to ol’ Jack _nearly_ for free?

“So I do.” His attention turned to Elizabeth next, who seemed content to watch Ana and Jack spar with her chin resting on Anamaria’s shoulder. The tables were slightly turned in their case, though in this moment Jack could almost forget his ire that Elizabeth had chained him to the mast of his own ship and left him for Kraken food.

Maybe he’d deserved it _a little._

“Craving an encore, love?” he asked, referring to their first and only tumble, a rather glorious affair that had gone quite well despite the inevitable discomfort inherent in a maiden losing her virginity. He believed at one point she’d even _begged—_ a glorious thing to behold for a pirate in bed with a Governor’s daughter.

Elizabeth laughed a little, a low sound that was decidedly more _guarded_ than the joyful mirth she’d offered Anamaria earlier. “Aren’t _you_ , Jack?”

He couldn’t deny it, though for some reason the words caught in his throat. He smiled, glancing rather bashfully down at the toes of his boots. When he looked back up that iconic trickster’s smirk was firmly in place, a thing of which that quickened both Elizabeth and Anamaria’s hearts.

“I suppose that just leaves terms, my lovelies.”

Elizabeth seemed amused by the suggestion, though Anamaria, a seasoned Jack Sparrow veteran, was quick to lay out, “Be sweet, no means no, and if you try to put a baby in my belly I will murder you. Savvy?”

Jack chuckled a little, and only then did he dare set foot over the threshold of the room. “Ah, the usual articles then. And you, Lizzy?”

“All that sounds agreeable,” the golden haired pirate mused with a cheeky little smile, reaching up to caress the curve of Anamaria’s throat gently. Ana closed her eyes, sighing, and Jack swallowed a small sound that rose unbidden in the bottom of his throat. “And what of you, Jack? Have you terms?”

He paused before the pair on the bed, sticking a thumb in his sash to keep himself from reaching out for them like an eager young lad in a sweet shop. “If you would kindly refrain from _killing_ me after kissing me, I believe I’m game for all the rest you might throw my way,” he answered glibly, with just enough devil-may-care that Elizabeth _almost_ believed he’d forgiven her.

A different woman might have been fooled.

“Then it sounds as though we have an accord.”

Slowly he nodded, his gaze travelling from one beauty to the next, his heart suddenly lodged in his throat for reasons he couldn’t quite, or didn’t care to, identify at that particular moment. “I don’t know where to start,” he teased. “Wouldn’t want anyone to get jealous.”

Anamaria scoffed, reaching for the knot of his sash and giving it a fierce tug. “You won’t be hurting _my_ feelings, Jack Sparrow,” she declared, the word _again_ ringing unsaid in the air. Jack knew it was as perfect a deflection as they come. Cupping her pretty face in his hands, Jack surprised her by kissing her deeply, not relenting until a little plaintive moan escaped the usually steadfast pirate lass, and she visibly melted beneath his onslaught.

“I happen to know,” he said, drawing back to kiss her throat, Ana surfacing with a gasp. “That for all your prickly exterior, young miss, that you have a _terribly_ sweet and _soft_ center.” She gasped as his hand slid up her bare thigh, brushing her slit gently with his thumb.

“Ha! We’ll see about that,” said Anamaria defiantly, though there was a bit of a new quaver in her usually steadfast voice.  

Elizabeth had worried she might be jealous watching Jack and Anamaria, no matter their arrangement. But no…no, she was _mesmerized,_ unable to tear her gaze away as his mouth made sweet war with Ana’s again, his hand continuing its slow motion between her legs. The female pirate was fierce with Jack in a way that she never was with Elizabeth, meeting him with equal force and teeth upon his lower lip, biting down just this side of too hard.

Used to her ways, Jack only smiled against her mouth, a low sound torn from deep in his throat. Before Elizabeth knew it he fell upon her next, claiming her mouth with his. The fury of his passion surprised her at first; he’d seemed so _blasé_ just moments before.

All an act, she realized. She should have known by now that Jack Sparrow was made of smoke and mirrors, and it warmed something inside her to know that he wanted both she and Ana with such fervor.

“I imagine this might be your first time amidst such a… _arrangement_?” he asked Elizabeth, his fast breathing betraying his desire.

“Yes,” she admitted, and Jack kissed her again tenderly.

“That’s alright, love. You’re safe here with us.” He exchanged a look with Ana that Elizabeth couldn’t quite decipher, even if suddenly her heart felt as though it might not fit in her chest.

Between Elizabeth and Anamaria’s ministrations Jack’s clothing was unfastened, untied, and perhaps even torn in their enthusiasm to see him bare. He didn’t seem to mind in the least, and gladly let them pull him up onto the bed, half laughing and half moaning with abandon as they fell upon him with kisses and questing hands. Though he was still practically new to Elizabeth, Anamaria seemed equally enamored with Jack’s fit sailor’s figure, her hands greedily smoothing over his sun browned hide marked with a myriad of tattoos and scars.

Elizabeth went high and Ana low, and while kissing Jack he squirmed a little, his black eyes suddenly gone wide.

“Teeth, woman!” he protested, and Elizabeth glanced down to see Ana hovering near Jack’s manhood, a wicked smile curling her lips. Elizabeth marveled at her cheeky courage, the way Ana couldn’t help but pull the tail of the tiger, whether it was in bed with Jack or facing a pirate three times her size in a brawl.

“Shut up, Jack,” Ana said before placing her lips on his cock. He did, rather gladly, settling back into the pillows with a deep sigh. Fascinated, Elizabeth watched as Ana teased him with her tongue before taking him almost completely into her mouth. A gentle touch upon her cheek turned her attention back to Jack, a fey smile curling his lips, his eyes hooded with pleasure.

“Like to watch, darlin’?”

She bit her lip, her answering smile more than affirming that she was enjoying herself. Jack slid his fingers into her hair at the base of her skull, pulling her down into a sultry kiss that curled her toes. He groaned into her mouth, clearly moved by what Anamaria was doing down below. Ana seemed to know what she was about, where Jack Sparrow was concerned.

“Come here, love,” said Jack huskily after a little kissing and petting, guiding Elizabeth to straddle his chest. When he lifted her even higher with strong hands on her thighs she caught herself against the headboard, looking down at him with wide-eyed wonder.

“What are you doing?”

His smile very much resembled Anamaria’s earlier curl of lips, an impish and knowing expression that drove Elizabeth wild inside. Rather than answer he pulled her center to his mouth and licked, winning a strangled cry from the King above him. “ _Oh God, Jack…_ ”

He couldn’t exactly speak, but she felt him laugh against her most sensitive area, and even that sent frissons of pleasure trilling through her womb. It was just as she remembered from their last intimate encounter: _no one_ had a mouth like Jack Sparrow. He played her with expert aplomb, licking and suckling upon her clit, pulling back when she hovered on the brink of release. Just when she thought she could not stand the torture any longer Jack surfaced for air, resting her to sit upon his chest again. “Utterly delectable, Lizzy,” he declared, kissing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh tenderly.

Elizabeth felt Anamaria behind her, pulling her back against the line of her lithe body. Slowly Ana impaled herself upon Jack’s cock, and Jack’s strong hands convulsed upon Elizabeth’s thighs at the same time Ana’s teeth scraped her shoulder. Elizabeth realized she was like a tuning fork between them, vibrating with their pleasure as much as her own, and a fierce wordless joy bloomed within her. She turned to steal a kiss from Anamaria over her shoulder, feeling herself melt even more under Ana’s soft lips and Jack’s rough hands palming her breasts, calloused fingers brushing over pebble-hard nipples.

As she rocked upon Jack Anamaria touched Elizabeth to the rhythm of her own motion, clever fingers finding Elizabeth’s molten center. Somehow Elizabeth found the presence of mind to do the same, reaching back to seek out the sensitive pearl that made even the indomitable Anamaria melt into cries of abandon. She knew that she found it when Ana buried her face in the bend of Elizabeth’s neck, clutching her a little _too_ tight but oh, she didn’t care. She bore it gladly, forgetting about her own pleasure for the moment, hungry to feel Ana arch behind her, to hear her moan, brought to pieces in the most wonderful way imaginable.

Elizabeth forgot about herself, that is, until a finger slipped inside her quim, and then _two_ , her attention brought back into sharp focus upon Jack below them. Vaguely she wondered if they were heavy, the weight of two women upon him, yet she knew Jack would laugh at her if she asked. He tried to hold her gaze as his fingers slid in and out of her weeping channel to Ana’s rhythm upon him, those beautiful black orbs somehow so filled with _light_ , but in the end his eyes slipped closed, utterly unable to keep them open against the surge of growing pleasure building in his loins.

“Ana darlin’,” he warned, his voice rough with desire. “You make me feel a bit _too_ young, sweetheart, you’d best move.”

Anamaria gave a keening protest, taking him deeper inside her as Elizabeth circled her clit, too caught up in the throes of passion to think clearly.

“Ana!” There was true urgency in Jack’s voice, the pirate barely managing to hold himself back from spilling himself inside her, and quite effectively pinned to boot.

With a sound that really could be termed as nothing less than a _snarl_ the female pirate unsheathed herself from Jack, falling to the side, her weight sinking into the down mattress that was like a cloud beneath them all. With a smile and loving eyes Elizabeth looked over the flustered Anamaria, her eyes sweeping over her beautiful brown skin dewy with sweat, long black hair thrown across her face.

“ _Pobrecita,”_ said the Pirate King, using a word Ana had taught her. Usually Anamaria delighted in making fun of her accent, but not tonight it seemed. Knowing she’d been _so close_ , Elizabeth moved from her perch on Jack Sparrow to kneel between Ana’s legs, mercifully kissing her slick folds as Jack had done not long ago, circling Ana’s clit with the tip of her tongue.

“ _Ay,”_ sighed Anamaria, spreading her legs in surrender to Elizabeth’s knowing touch, arching as long fingers slid inside her. “ _Ay, corazon, right there. How do you always know…?”_ Elizabeth brought her to the edge and teased her, pausing to kiss her thighs, winning curses along with sweet words that made the Pirate King smile and giggle with delight. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt _this_ happy, and she found she didn’t want it to end just yet.

Elizabeth did not exactly _forget_ about Jack, knowing he would be content to watch a little while collecting himself, though strong hands lifting her hips made her arch with surprise. It was nothing compared to the sharply satisfying ache of feeling him slide inside her from behind, his cock thick and long within her. _“Oh,_ ” she moaned, pausing again as Ana hovered on the brink of release.

“Alright, love?” asked Jack over Ana’s colorful protests, his voice gravelly from deep in his throat. “ _Christ_ you are tight.” This angle was sharper than anything they’d tried that one time aboard the _Pearl_ , on the way to the Isle las Cruces. Elizabeth had forgotten the… _violence_ that was inherent in love between a man and a woman. There really was no other way to describe it, this conquering pleasure that bordered on pain. But also, it was… _wonderful._ Jack reached between them, strumming at her like guitar strings, and a wordless cry escaped her.

“ _Yes_.” It was all she could manage to say, though her body thrummed with its own answer, _yes yes yes don’t stop._ She let Jack take her, knowing he would need no help from her to bring her release. She could feel it growing like a furious volcano deep within her loins, inexorable, _inevitable,_ and she returned to Ana’s sweet quim, drunk on her earthy taste and the way her lover writhed for her, fists in her hair as she pleaded and chanted Elizabeth’s name.

There was a moment in which it seemed all time stood still in the great cabin of the royal chambers, a moment so perfect in all its shining clarity, the apex of life’s sweetest pleasure rendering them all its happy slaves. Their sharp cries could be heard all the way down in the streets below. As Ana arched violently beneath Elizabeth Jack barely managed to tear himself from the King’s tight slit that clenched him like a fist with her release, spilling his seed upon her backside.

The trio collapsed upon each other afterwards in a pile of sweaty flesh and satisfied sighs, and lay like they were dead for what felt like hours. It may have been a few minutes, or perhaps ten. Eventually Jack managed to disentangle himself and stumble to the washbasin, cleaning himself and bringing a moist rag over to wipe Lizzy’s backside. She shuddered at the touch of the cool damp cloth, hypersensitive after such an _eruption_.

They managed to arrange themselves in a tangle of limbs, Elizabeth holding Ana and Jack spooning Lizzy. “Happy birthday, Captain Sparrow,” Elizabeth snarked, kissing his fingers sweetly before replacing his hand on Anamaria’s waist.

“Ah,” he replied, his voice still rather shaky. “I almost forgot that I’m an old man now. Thank you for that.”

Anamaria laughed sleepily, snuggling back into the curve of Elizabeth’s long body. “You’ll never be old, Jack.”

“Well, I’m working on that,” he answered, referring to his seemingly unending quest for the Fountain. “Perhaps you beauties should join me when I sail again.”

“You owe me a _ship,_ not a wild goose chase,” Anamaria replied, her voice softer and softer as sleep tugged at her consciousness.

Jack chuckled, the low sound sending a shiver down Elizabeth’s spine. If he answered, both women fell asleep before they could hear it. With a satisfied smile Jack settled into the down pillows and did the same, feeling surprisingly _content_ in that moment with Elizabeth and Anamaria in his arms. He almost did not recognize the sensation, it came to him so rarely.

_Sirens, indeed…_


	3. III. Reparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grievances are aired, and reparations made. 
> 
> I've changed the title of this fic, apologies. I think this might become a verse...

# III. Reparation

Later, Anamaria awoke to find Jack looking down at a snoozing Lizzy, one finger lightly tracing the sweeping line of her golden hair. He looked rather like a man in love, and something tugged at Ana’s heart, a mixture of satisfaction and perhaps a little jealousy thrown in for good measure.

"Thank you for tonight," said Jack quietly when he noticed Ana was awake, gentle fingers stroking the curve of Elizabeth's spine. “It was mighty kind of you to share her with me.”

"Who says it was my idea?"

Jack paid her a knowing look. "I think two people on this island knew it was my birthday, but you're the only one who cared."

Ana paid him an apologetic smile. She knew his relationship with the old Code Keeper was _difficult_ at best. Her attention turned back down to the sleeping angel between them. "Not the only one, apparently. You love her, Jack?"

The pirate captain made a pained expression that told of his reluctance to answer that damning question. For some reason this angered Anamaria, and she stabbed a finger in his chest. "Oh no, you may play these games with me, but not _her_. You _love_ her?"

Jack groaned, settling down into the pillow, his eyes all for Lizzy. "Aye." It was all he could manage but it was enough to appease Ana for the moment.

"Good. You should."

This declaration pulled an amused little smile from Jack's lips. "Should I?"

"Tis only fair, considering."

"Considering _what_?"

Ana blanched, wondering if she said too much. After all, such a thing had been divulged as a confidence between she and Elizabeth. Watching her retreat, Jack pressed. "Oh no, lovely. Fair is fair."

Ana scowled, that little green dragon named jealousy rearing in her heart once more. "Of _course_ she loves you." For a brief moment Jack looked a besotted young boy, his eyes bright and his breath quickened, before he managed to preserve his usual disaffected air. It made Ana add to her declaration, “And if you ever hurt her like you hurt _me_ , Jack Sparrow, I will gut you like a fish.”

Jack rolled his dark eyes up to meet hers, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Hmm. I believe you, love. But I’m an older, _wiser_ man now, remember?”

Ana huffed. “Are you?”

His shoulders shook with contained laughter for her skepticism. “Actually I feel decidedly _younger_ after tonight’s festivities.” He reached across to take Ana’s hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. It made her stomach tie up in knots, and made her want to ask foolish things like _Did you ever love_ me _, Jack?_

“How did you two… _meet,_ ” he asked, meaning _take up with each other._

“Why, we _met_ on the _Interceptor,_ ” said Ana, intentionally remaining obtuse.

Jack narrowed his dark eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“You can’t really be too surprised. I’m a pirate, finding treasure is what I do.” Anamaria picked up a lock of Elizabeth’s golden hair pointedly, coiling the silken lock about her fingers. Jack laughed a little for the analogy; it seemed like a lifetime ago when he’d said nearly the same thing to a young blacksmith in regards to Miss Swann.

_Not all treasure is silver and gold._

“I meant what I said, you know. About coming with me. The both of you. Her. You. Me. Think of it as a holiday.”

Anamaria was not so foolish as to confuse an expedition with a _holiday,_ though it had been a while since she’d had a proper adventure. Perhaps it could be fun, but doubt niggled in the pit of her belly. “Are you sure it’s not just _her_ you’d like to come along?”

Jack frowned, reaching out to curl a finger under Ana’s chin, turning her eyes up to his. “If I only wanted her I would have asked only her. If you haven’t noticed I’ve rather a soft spot for you _too_ , Ana darlin’.”

Despite her express wishes, her lower lip trembled. _Did he mean…_ She was too much a coward to ask. She would rather face a boarding with cutlass and dagger in hand any day, over talk like this. It was too _dangerous._

Her voice came so softly she hardly recognized it as her own. _“_ You’ve never said it, you know.”

“Neither have you,” he answered in equally hushed tones.

“It’s different.”

“Is it?”

“Yes. Because between the two of us, _you_ always tear _my_ heart out.”

Jack sighed. “I’m sorry about your boat, love. I really, truly, am.”

“It’s not the fucking boat, you idiot.”

“Then _what_?”

“It’s because you didn’t _ask,_ ” she hissed. “You just _took_ it. It was the only thing I had, and you knew it. I would have given you _anything_ if you’d only asked, but instead you _stole_ from me and it _hurt._ ”

Jack closed his eyes. He’d been a stupid blighter, and he knew it. Of all the people in the world he could hurt, Anamaria shouldn’t have been the one. Why was it that the ones you loved most you always hurt most? “I’m sorry,” he said again, deliberately hushed. Elizabeth would wake any moment, with them squabbling over her like this.

However, now that this Pandora’s box had been opened, Ana wasn’t ready to close it just yet. “ _Why_ did you do it?”

Jack shook his head, knowing it would sound stupid if he told her. But Ana poked him again, and again, harder each time, until finally he caught her hand with his, his grip just this side of too tight. “Because I had a _feeling…_ I just knew I had to _go_. I’d heard rumors of the _Black Pearl_ being back in the Caribbean, and I thought if I could just get a bigger ship…” He narrowed his kohl-rimmed eyes, disliking all this blame on his shoulders. “You should _thank_ me, love. Without the events I set in motion this little piece of heaven between us would never be here with the likes of _you_ or _me._ She’d be married to a Commodore knocking out miniature Norringtons once a year, so _you’re welcome._ ”

The thought didn’t exactly inspire vindication, however, and his expression remained dark. If the wonders found in this bed were the fruits of his actions, then the weight of all the dead lay upon him as well. Poor young Will, who had wanted nothing to do with pirates. The entirely too honorable in the end Norrington, gods rest his soul. _Elizabeth’s father, the poor old sod._ Countless others. Too many to name, or even know.

Anamaria scowled, and Jack recognized that look _all_ too well. Before she could open her mouth to start yelling he placed a finger over her plump lips. “Tell me off later, love, but let her sleep,” he said, glancing down at Elizabeth’s prone form. He didn’t want this night to end in a fight like all the others inevitably did. It had been too _sweet_ to spoil this way.

For a moment he thought Anamaria might do it anyway, but in the end she lay back against the pillows again. “You could fire your pistol out the window and not wake her,” Ana imparted with a small smile, stowing her ire for another day. The change was like the sun breaking through storm clouds, though Jack knew she would not forget. “You should hear her snore.”

“I do not snore,” Elizabeth protested sleepily, opening one eye to regard Anamaria beside her.

“Do so.” Whatever protest Elizabeth might have offered was stemmed by a kiss that won a kittenish little sound from the Pirate King that raised every hair on Jack’s body, a telltale warmth spreading through him.

“What were you two arguing about?”

“Nothing.” Anamaria kissed Elizabeth again, which managed to distract the Pirate King for a few more seconds. Knowing all too well her lover’s underhanded tactics, Elizabeth smiled against Ana’s mouth.

“The boat?” asked Elizabeth. “It must be the boat. Do I need to issue a royal judgement to settle the issue once and for all?”

Anamaria and Jack exchanged a look over Elizabeth’s head, and Jack’s lips pulled in a small smirk. “Cheeky, ain’t she?” said Jack, running an inquisitive hand down Elizabeth’s side and over the curve of her buttocks, winning a squirm from the Pirate King. “Awful quick with those royal decrees.”

“Hmm. Should we teach her a lesson?” asked Anamaria, mischief dancing in her eyes.

“I think we should,” Jack affirmed, ducking to kiss the bend of Elizabeth’s neck.

“ _You_ made me King!” Elizabeth panted in protest, unable to suppress a smile as Jack’s teeth scraped against her shoulder. “And _you_ would like my idea, I think!” she said to Anamaria, who was kissing her way down Elizabeth’s chest.

“Would I? I’m all ears, _cariño_.” Ana gently tongued one of Elizabeth’s nipples, feeling the King melt beneath her. Frissons of pleasure jolted straight to her loins at the bidding of Ana’s clever tongue.

Elizabeth laughed, a breathy sound filled with joy. “But I can’t _think_ while you do that!”

“Good,” said Jack. “I have a feeling _I_ wouldn’t like this little idea of yours.”

“Come now, I’ll be fair.” _Fair_ was punctuated with a decidedly higher note than the rest of her statement, making Jack chuckle against Elizabeth’s skin. His hand made lazy sweeps across her thighs, circling like a patient shark. Her legs parted for him of their own accord, and he delighted in teasing her inner thighs, not _quite_ touching her where she needed him.

“ _Fair’s_ a funny word, as any pirate knows,” grumbled Jack.

“I was only going to suggest—” Jack kissed her deeply, interrupting her words and finally moving his hand between her legs, massaging her lightly.

“You were saying?”

“ _Oh.”_

Both Jack and Anamaria chuckled, delighted with this game of _Flummox the King._ When Elizabeth reached out in an attempt to touch them the older pirates both had the same idea, pinning Elizabeth’s wrists above her head. “ _That’s_ not fair…”

She didn’t _sound_ particularly put out about it though. In fact the only sounds she made for the next few minutes were wordless sighs, until she arched beneath Anamaria and Jack with a trembling cry of release, her fingers twined with theirs her anchor to the physical world as that warm wave of pleasure curled through her loins.

Mouths curled in nearly identical puckish grins, Anamaria and Jack watched Elizabeth slowly return to them, her eyes heavy lidded. Clumsily she wiped away a lock of golden hair from across her face, a contented sigh upon her lips. She’d been _going_ to say that Jack, as Captain and in receiving of two shares of any booty, as according to the articles, should give one of his shares to Anamaria so she could buy a new boat. However, the breathy words that left her mouth were entirely different.

“I think you two should just kiss and make up.”

Jack’s shoulders shook with contained laughter, and Anamaria paid Elizabeth a mutinous look. But Elizabeth stood fast against the fire in Ana’s dark gaze, lifting her chin defiantly. It was Jack who offered the laurel branch, gently stroking Ana’s cheek. “It’s not a _bad_ idea, love.”

“If kissing was all it would take we’d be square by now,” Anamaria sniped, narrowing those lovely eyes at him. Jack drew her into a kiss anyway, and Elizabeth found she was ridiculously content to watch the show from beneath them.

“I’m sorry that I… _hurt_ you,” Jack said as he drew away, resting his forehead upon Ana’s. It gave her pause. He’d apologized a thousand times about the boat, but never… She whimpered a little in the back of her throat, a sound that sounded strange coming from the usually fierce female pirate.

Jack kissed Ana again, and for a moment it seemed she might bite him in reply to his apology—but in the end she acquiesced, a wordless acceptance as she let him draw her further into his arms. “What would you like, love? Ask anything. Lady’s choice.”

“M’ not a lady,” Ana grumbled.

“You are to me.” Jack turned her gaze up to his with a hand on her cheek and a long sigh escaped her. No words left her mouth, but she gave herself away with a telling glance down at his mouth. His lips curled knowingly, flashing a little bit of gold. “Ah.” Without warning he kissed her again fiercely, bearing her back down into the bed. Inch by inch she surrendered, until she sank down into the cloud of the mattress.

As Jack kissed his way down her body Ana reached for Elizabeth, and gladly the King joined in, kissing Ana’s lips as Jack kissed other things lower. She toyed with Ana’s pert little nipples, savoring her keening cries and the sweet nothings—Lizzy assumed, at any rate—Anamaria whispered in a language Elizabeth had yet to master. Her fingers soon tangled in Elizabeth’s mane of gold hair as she came with Jack’s name on her lips, and the King couldn’t help but pull back to watch her love go to pieces, never tiring of the sight. It was the only time, really, when Ana seemed even _remotely_ vulnerable, though Elizabeth had certainly seen a new side of her in the company of Jack Sparrow.

“You always watch,” said Ana shakily when at last she opened her eyes again, smacking Elizabeth’s shoulder playfully.

“You’re beautiful,” Elizabeth countered, her white teeth flashing in a cheeky smile, smoothing Anamaria’s dark hair away from her eyes.

“True story, love.” Jack wiped his mouth on the sheet and joined Ana and Elizabeth at the head of the bed, kissing Anamaria’s temple. Ana caressed his cheek, apparently out of words. Utterly spent, Ana snuggled into Elizabeth’s side, sighing contentedly. Her catharsis had been more than physical, Elizabeth knew.

Elizabeth’s gaze was drawn back to Jack, who lounged patiently like a leopard at rest, lithe and lovely in all his masculine lines. His swollen cockstand was the only indication that he might like to engage in something more than curling up back in the covers and falling into sleep again. Licking her lips, Elizabeth felt a surge of bravery, though she couldn’t fathom from whence it came. Once upon a time she would have rathered eat glass than bring up this subject with Jack.

“Shall we air all our grievances tonight, Captain Sparrow? I believe it is I with whom you have a bone to pick.”

Jack levelled that black gaze upon her; she fancied she could have felt the weight of it from a hundred yards. “Perhaps that path is not really necessary for us tonight, love,” he answered quietly, surprisingly calm for a man discussing his own murder.

“I would rather not let it fester,” Elizabeth admitted, looking down.

“It seems silly now, considering.” Elizabeth regarded him from under her lashes.

“Does it?”

“You did what you believed you had to do. You didn’t trust me to do it myself. Can’t blame you on that score.”

A long sigh escaped her. “But I lied, you know.”

“Oh?”

“I was never more sorry in my life, Jack. And I never wanted anything more than to have you back, after it was done.”

Somehow, he believed her, particularly in light of the little detail Anamaria had let slip, bless her. His heart swelled in his chest almost _painfully,_ and he spread his hands as if to say _what else is there to say?_

“And so you brought me back. Seems we’re square.”

“Yet somehow it doesn’t feel like it, does it? There’s still this unnamable _thing_ between us.”

The muscle in Jack’s jaw twitched. A very long pause ensued, before he finally managed, “It just hurt, is all. That it was you. That _you_ could do it. All that song and dance about how you thought I was a good man, and then when the time came you didn’t trust me to prove it.”

Elizabeth closed her eyes, dizzy for a moment, lost in the memory of that day when the Kraken had attacked the _Black Pearl._ For all her adventures since, fights, duels, battles, she still had never been so scared as she was that day. “That was _before_ I saw you rowing off in the longboat as we were fighting off the beast,” she imparted _sotto voce._

A sad smile pulled at the corner of Jack’s full lips. “Aye, there was that, wasn’t there?”

“But you came back.”

“Yes.”

“For us?”

“You, love. _You._ ”

Elizabeth felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, the burn annoying her. Impatiently she swiped at them. How differently could that day have gone, had she not acted with such ruthless instinct to survive? It was impossible to know the extent of it, really.

“I don’t _blame_ you, darlin’. It just…hurt. Can’t say I fancy discussin’ it any further either.”

“Then I owe you a boon, Jack.”

He raised a skeptical dark brow. “You don’t owe me nothin’, Lizzy.”

“I want to. Ask anything, Jack. It’s yours.”

For a moment his eyes widened with surprise. _Anything_ covered a very broad scope of options. Surprisingly, rather than stowing this favor for a rainy day, he spoke quickly before he could talk himself out of revealing his heart of hearts. “Come with me when I sail then. You and Anamaria. That’s what I want.”

Elizabeth felt her heart swell in her chest at hearing this, and what she felt certain must be a _ridiculous_ smile spread her lips.

“How am I being lumped into this bargain?” grumbled Ana sleepily against Elizabeth’s shoulder.

Elizabeth chuckled, ducking to kiss Ana’s temple. “Are you so opposed to a little adventure, my love?” Lizzy whispered. “Would you pass up this chance to show me how it’s done?”

Ana laughed in spite of herself. “I think you do rather well on your own, Pirate King.”

“But you wouldn’t leave me all alone at Jack’s tender mercy?” The cheeky smile returned.

“Ha! There’s the crux of it.”

“Pleeeeaaase?”

Ana’s lithe body trembled with mirth. “Fine, FINE! We’ll go find the fucking Fountain of Youth together.”

Elizabeth and Jack shared a chuckle for Anamaria’s gentile enthusiasm for the caper.

Elizabeth disentangled herself from the half-asleep Anamaria to go to Jack, sealing their bargain with a kiss that was sweet as it was sultry. “And one more thing,” murmured Jack against her lips.

“Oh?”

Jack led her hand to his cock, sighing as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, stroking him up and down. “Demanding _already_ , Captain Sparrow,” she teased, climbing into his lap and lowering herself down upon him. He sighed into her hair, enthralled by the sensation of his body inside her body, his teeth grazing her neck.

“You haven’t seen the _half_ of it,” he warned her with a gold-glinting smile.

“Indeed?” she teased with eyebrows raised, looking down between them. Jack laughed, a pure and joyful sound, wrapping Elizabeth tightly in his arms. He seemed _completely_ unguarded and it warmed Elizabeth’s heart. She kissed Jack deeply and let him guide her rhythm upon his mast, whispering a litany of sweet words into her ear, including some very creative curses as he lifted her off just in time, spilling his seed upon their pressed bellies.

“You’re the only man I know who can make such filthy language into poetry,” she teased breathlessly, panting against the bend of his neck.

Jack chuckled, a lazy gravelly sound that was the result of such a satisfying medley of lovemaking and emotional closure. It was almost like a new beginning, a thing rare as a unicorn for a man Jack’s age and he knew his luck very well.

When at last they felt they could move again they settled around Anamaria’s sleepy form, snuggling and peppering her with sweet kisses. “Ack! I’m _sleeping_!” she grumped, making a sound of amused disgust when she received a kiss on the eye.

Tangled together like storm-whipped rigging, the trio drifted back into sleep on the cloud of a bed, all thinking of their impending expedition for the Fountain and eternal youth. Strangely, Jack didn’t feel the _need_ to find it so keenly in this perfect moment, curled up with two lovely pirates in his arms. In fact, he felt more content than he had in…forever?

 _Mayhap we’ll find it—mayhap we won’t_ thought Jack to himself. _Either way, it will be fun trying._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and any comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
